Armed Forces/Transcript
Transcript Old version Update Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Moby opens the door to a darkened room and enters. He is dressed in military garb and holding a rifle. Tim is sitting at a desk looking at a clipboard. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Are you allergic to following regulations, lieutenant? Because that little stunt you pulled was the last straw. Tim pounds his fist on the table, angrily. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Don't give me that. I've got your dossier right here. Tim bangs his forehead against Moby's. TIM: I've got a good mind to bust you down to private. MOBY: Beep. TIM: There's no such rank in the Air Force? Are you sure? Moby shrugs. TIM: Huh. Tim reads from a typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, my dad is in the Marines. What do people in the Armed Forces do? From, Clyde. That's a good question. Moby and I have been playing Air Force, but that's just one branch of the United States Armed Forces. There's the Army, Navy, Air Force, Marines, and Coast Guard. Images corresponding to each branch of the Armed Forces show a tank, a ship, a plane, a soldier, and an anchor. TIM: The Army is the largest division of these branches. It's best known for fighting on the ground. An image shows soldiers with tanks, fighting in a desert. TIM: But the Army also includes aviators, air defense, and medical support staff. Images show the other members of the Army as Tim describes. TIM: Army Special Forces units like the Green Berets carry out dangerous missions behind enemy lines. An animation shows a secret jungle camp, seen through night-vision goggles. MOBY: Beep. TIM: The Navy is best known for its operations at sea. An image shows three battleships on an ocean. TIM: Its sailors serve in submarines and aboard aircraft carriers, cruisers, destroyers, and amphibious vehicles. Images show the other members of the Navy as Tim describes. TIM: And its divers go deep underwater to repair and salvage ships. An image shows three Navy divers swimming underwater. TIM: You've probably heard of the Navy SEALs, the Sea, Air, and Land Force. The SEALs are an elite Navy division. An image shows three Navy SEALs in a rubber raft, going ashore on an island at night. TIM: They deal with special operations, including counter-terrorism, unconventional warfare, and hostage situations. An image shows two Navy SEALs wading through a body of water. They are in full camouflage and carry weapons. MOBY: Beep. TIM: As its name suggests, the Air Force carries out military operations in the air. An image shows four jet fighters in the sky. TIM: Spy missions, air support, and air combat are handled by the men and women of the Air Force. Images show the members of the Air Force as Tim describes. MOBY: Beep. TIM: The Marines carry out missions on land, sea, and air. An image shows Marines on a beach. There are helicopters in the air above them. TIM: They're are used for quick responses to emergencies at home and around the world. Images show the members of the Marines in their many different uniforms and gear. TIM: In larger conflicts, they're often sent in before anyone else, holding an area until the rest of the military can mobilize. In fact, one of their slogans is, First to Fight. An image shows Marines hidden by a wall, engaged in combat. MOBY: Beep. TIM: The Coast Guard is always at work protecting America's ports and coastline. Images show a battleship and helicopter at sea, followed by four members of the Coast Guard in different uniforms or gear. TIM: The Coast Guard is mainly concerned with national security and defense, which is why they're part of the Department of Homeland Security. An image shows the emblem of the U.S. Department of Homeland Security. TIM: They conduct search and rescue operations at sea. But they're sometimes deployed in overseas combat, too. An image shows a Coast Guard diver swimming along the shoreline. In the background, a helicopter lowers another diver into the water. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Every branch of the Armed Forces has Reserves. Images show five reservists in their daily lives and regular clothes. TIM: Reservists are not actively involved in the day-to-day life of the Armed Forces. But they've had training and can be called up in the case of a war or emergency. Images show the same five reservists in their military uniforms. TIM: The National Guard, part of the Air Force and Army Reserves, is often deployed for temporary duty in domestic emergencies, like natural disasters and riots. Side by side images show reservists stacking sandbags for a flood and reservists handling rioters. MOBY: Beep. TIM: That's true. Not every member of the Armed Forces serves in combat. There are all sorts of professions within the Armed Services, like doctors, lawyers, teachers, engineers, and computer experts. Images illustrate the professions Tim describes. MOBY: Beep. TIM: More than a million Americans serve in the military. In warfare, all of the branches and their personnel work together. They use their specialized skills to defend the country and defeat our enemies. MOBY: Beep. TIM: People who have previously served in the Armed Forces are called veterans. There are around 22 million of them in the United States. We honor these brave men and women each year on Veterans Day, November 11th. There are parades and ceremonies across America to thank vets for their sacrifices. An animation shows a lineup of four veterans from different branches of the Armed Forces at a Veterans Day ceremony. President Obama walks by carrying a wreath to honor them. A news team covers the event. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, there are casualties and losses in almost every battle. Over the years, more than a million Americans never made it home. On Memorial Day, the last Monday in May, we commemorate those who died while serving. An animation shows a sprawling military cemetery full of people who have come to pay their respects. A young girl lays a bouquet of flowers on one of the graves. A mother and son stand side-by-side. And groups of veterans and current reservists honor their fallen comrades. TIM: The day of mourning and remembrance dates back to the Civil War. MOBY: Beep. TIM: People often spend Memorial Day paying respects to fallen friends, family and fellow servicemen. It's a great time for all of us to cherish our freedom and recognize those who safeguard it. MOBY: Beep. Moby salutes Tim. TIM: All right, at ease. As Moby lowers his arm, his hand knocks into an exposed lightbulb overhead. It breaks and the room plunges back into darkness. Tim and Moby's eyes are still visible in the dark. Tim sighs. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Social Studies Transcripts